Vertical semiconductor components, in particular power transistors such as MOSFETs, are typically provided as a component of a housed device mounted on a printed circuit board by the customer. A maximally cost-effective production and space-saving mounting of the device are to be provided since said devices are used in a large volume in switch mode power supplies, in the case of which there is a great cost pressure. Furthermore, the heat dissipation of the device is to be improved since inadequate heat dissipation can lead to unreliability and to failure of the device.
A device comprising a vertical semiconductor component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,522, in the case of which the top side of the device can be cooled. The front side of the semiconductor component has a source electrode and gate electrode that are mounted directly on the superordinate printed circuit board. The top side of the semiconductor component has a metallic well serving as drain electrode and also cooling linking area.
Consequently, said device has the advantage that the inner rewiring of the device is simplified since no bonding wires are used. Furthermore, the top side of the device can be cooled since the drain contact element forms the top side of the device. However, the device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,522 has the disadvantages that it is complicated and consequently expensive to produce and is unreliable in the event of loading due to moisture and thermal cycling since no plastic housing is provided.